Do you know what happened after breaking dawn?
by YD-WB-Paramore
Summary: This is a story mainly about Bella and Edward and there journey after breaking dawn starting with there first time at a college together. See what happens next. Give it a try summaries not great.


**I've been wanting to do this story for a while and from the fan fictions I've seen there isn't many around for after breaking dawn which is what mines going to be about. I haven't gone through all the fan fictions obviously so I can't be sure but any ways even the ones i have seen have been very difference. I'd like to mention that Renesmee and Jacob will only be in this a bit or not at all at the moment but I guess that could change if I feel like they need to be added.**

**I really hope you like this and I don't mind having suggestion or ideas that you've been waiting to have in a fan fiction and haven't seen yet. Actually I'd really like to see some of you really being part of the story. Criticism is fine as long as it's constructive and not just plain mean.**

**Please read my other fan fics if you like this. All of them at the moment are for different shows and books etc.**

**Finally I'd like to mention that I don't have a beta but I do try and check my work and correct as best as I can so I'm really sorry if there is mistakes. You can make me aware of them if you want and I'll go back and sort it out.**

**Disclaimer: I normally forget this on the first chapter so yay me for remembering. Only plot and any of my own characters are mine. Anything you do recognise are Stephenie Meyers.**

**R&R**

* * *

(Edwards P.O.V)

"I miss them already." Bella moans from the window of our quant little cottage and my lips turn up at the corner as I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist in a backwards hug.

"Bella they are right there." I point to the two figures that I have gotten to know so well that walk away from us and down the path.

"I know that but there still gone aren't they? There not actually with us."

Her shoulders droop as she sees Jacob turn into a wolf and our half vampire daughter run out of our sight.

She turns in my arms so she can see me properly. "I don't even know why they had to go." She sulks and then moves out my arms and to the sofa.

"You do know why Bella. We have stayed here with out talking to any one else but our family who have all stayed only for us. The only other people are the ones that know the secret and yes, your dad's been great with us but some day someone's going to see us. You've had a good bye with your dad and you know if you were still human now you would have moved away years ago. Renesmee is now her full age and won't change again and they both want to lead a normal life for a while and actually go to school. Plus the family want to move away. Were all going our separate ways for a while."

"But I'm worried about them." She pulls her legs up on the sofa and puts her bottom lip out. I walk over to her and sit beside her not being able to resist the cute ness. I gently put an arm around her small shoulders.

"Your a mom your going to worry. I'm worrying to so your not alone and you know Esme will be right now but she worries twenty four seven about all of us. We've done a good job Bella and Nessie is amazing." She snuggles into my shoulder. "Jacob will look after her I made him promise." She laughs quietly at me. "All Nessie wants to do is go to high school and spend time with her boyfriend. She wants to have some human times as well as Vamparic ones  
"I love you Edward." She looks up at me and smiles. I lean down and gently kiss her but pull away quickly remembering something. She frowns and looks disappointed which makes me smile a bit.

"Are you all packed?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Yes I am. Everything's ready for me to go to college. Alone."

She stands and walks to our room and I quickly follow. "Bella it's only for a week I have to go on a..."

"Yes I know a business trip." She cuts me off.

"You can call me Bells and tell me all about our room at Dartmouth."

She instantly brightens at my use of the name of the college. "Did you like it when you were there?" She questions and I nod vigorously.

"I guess it will be ok then." She sighs. "I can't believe I'm finally going to college." She smiles beautifully and places her palms on my chest. "I guess I can live for a week with out you Edward."

I smirk and hug her happy that she's happy. "You can go to as many colleges as you want. But right now we need to go say bye to the rest of the family then I need to go."

"Alright then. I'll say good bye again to Charlie before I leave as well."

We run to the house and we are greeted with big hugs from every one. Were all sad to leave each other but It won't take long for us to meet again and start a new home some where else. Alice and Japer have decided to go back to the amazon as they feel they didn't really get to see the place while helping us with Renesmee. Emmet and Rosalie are going to try a university in Greenland. They're normally the ones to try out places first and then report back and tell us if it's a place we could go someday. They have hopes for Greenland as its a good place to try being cold an all. And then there is Carlisle and Esme who I think are going back to isle Esme and to be honest if I could choose any where in the world to be with Bella it's there. The place is amazing.

When we are done with good byes the rest of the family leave laughing and waving back at us leaving it being just me and Bella again. She hugs my waist and this time I'm the one to say I love you before we kiss. I don't break away this time in fact Bella does even though we could actually kiss for as long as we want not needing air and all that. "You need to go Edward. You'll be late." She explains.

"Say bye to Charlie for me Bells."

"Of course I will."

* * *

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Of course I will." I tell Edward staring In to his eyes that mine are now the same colour as. He walks away before running and I bring my fingers to my lips wanting to feel his on mine one last time. I'm not going to worry about this next week. Yes I'm going to miss him but you never know it might be good to have a little bit of separation.

I sigh and go and go get my newest car, a purple convertible that even though I wouldn't normally I can't help but love. I close the top of course as I bounce in and toss all my bags in the back. The windows are also the normal vampire blackness.

Living with the Cullen's has changed me a lot. For example the car thing, me liking certain cars now but I think that's mainly because I actually picked this one out myself. I also like speed which was very un common in my human life. I'm not scared of speed any more now though. I know I can run and drive any where as quick as I want and not get hurt.

The only other thing really is my sense if style. Alice has finally turned me in to someone who actually gives a damn about fashion. I lied to Edward by telling him that I've packed my things because Alice did it really. She sorted out things for me as even though I'm ok at fashion now she's amazing.

My outfit I'm wearing now, she approved this morning. When hugging me she told me that I'm finally learning. I've dressed my self in black leggings and knee high boots with a black and white over sized baseball shirt that falls over one shoulder. I finish the look off with a jacket that's like a zipped huddie but it falls to mid thigh. I am only wearing it for going to Charlie's though and to look normal in front of others who do actually need them.

I'm soon at Charlie's house and I look in the mirror checking my red lip sticks ok then pulling up my hood and placing my sunglasses on my nose. I'm thankful that it's not a sunny day that I'm leaving but then I'm not surprised either I mean it is forks.

I quickly get out the car and walk to the door knocking my normal four beat rhythm. I know no one will notice me. For a start they all think I'm in a crazy institute so I wouldn't be here and I shouldn't look this young now anyways. There's also the added parts of me actually wearing something other than my old duller clothes. The biggest and different thing that makes it seem that it's not me is the ability of me being able to walk to the door with out tripping and instead I'm incredibly elegant.

I smile and move into the house and in to the arms of Charlie. I smile at Sue who stands behind him and she waves at me.

"I'm glad you came again." Charlie tells me before sending me to sit down and closes the door behind me.

"It's only a quick visit dad. My flight leaves soon but I wanted to say goodbye."

He looks glum but sits down and so does Sue. I give him Edwards regards and as he often does now he gives a polite reply.

"Nessie came to say bye Bells." He holds a mug of coffee in his hands and turns it round and round. "I'm glad you came though. I'm going to miss you." He wipes his hand at the corner of his eye and I walk to him and put an arm around him.

"Dad you know this had to end some time. I need to live too and being here I feel so confined. I need my life just like you need yours. I'm doing what you've always wanted and I'm going to college."

He nods and stands again and we walk back to wards the door as I tell him I'm going to be late. "Be careful." He tells me.

"Always. I love you dad."

"I love you to Bells." He hugs me and I hide my face in his chest.

The door opens and I walk back out getting back in the car. I wave at Sue and Charlie who have the arms wrapped around each other.

I take off the things I don't need to wear and shove them forcefully in to the back with everything else. The car revs but dad shouts me and I wind down the window as Charlie approaches me with a picture frame in hand.

I reach out my hand as he hands it to me and I take a look. He crouches down so I can see him through the window. There's a picture in the frame and instantly it make me feel happy and horrible all in one. It's a picture of Charlie and I when I was two and he holds me in his arms. It's a picture I thought about so many times in the process of becoming a vampire and it's a picture that is always going to be burnt in to my brain.

"Thank you dad. I love it." I kiss him on the cheek and he steps back letting me drive off.

This time I place the frame in the back under some clothes so it's safe and undamaged. I focus in the road but feel the choking pressure in my throat. It's the way vampires cry, not actually being able to shed a tear we end up feeling like this instead.

When I'm at the air port I close my eyes for a second before getting out reconsidering leaving forks but I know it's what I need to do and I can't be here forever. I get out putting back on the coat and things knowing this is still a place that people know me.

I find I'm right as I walk in and see someone behind one of the air port counters talking on the phone. It's Jessica from my old school looking haggered and I'm surprised to see her pregnant. I wonder idly if it's Mikes baby but I know I can't stay in this one place for long.

I duck my head making sure she can't see me and I walk to the where my plane boards. A long line comes from the counter and I don't see any one that I know around here so I pull back the hood but keep the sunglasses on.

I sigh not wanting to wait in the line but I go to the back. A man turns round towards me and I smile sweetly at him. His jaw hangs open. I feel un comfortable not being used to this even though it's the way every other vampire gets treated. I never go out really and when I do it's to see other vampires.

Finally he smiles back and coughs. "Hello. What's your name?" His voice wavers and I role my eyes behind the glasses.

"Bella. How long is this line going to take?" I tell him bluntly but he seems happy that I've answered.

He turns back around not seeming to be able to say any thing else. The line goes quicker than I imagined and I dodge the flirty man at the counter before boarding my plane.

I'm in first class as Edward booked the tickets but I have to say it Is nice here apart from the fact that the flight attendances are quite annoying and keep coming over.

It's only a short fly to Hanover where Dartmouth college is so it doesn't take long and I'm soon in the car that Edward sent over for me to have over here. He's bought me a silver Porsche and himself a new Volvo. He loves them and I have no idea why. His car though is already at the college.

At Dartmouth as I walk to the desk that's stationed as soon as you walk in for all the new students I keep my head down and hood firmly up for now not wanting to repeat what happened at the airport.

"Bella Swan." I tell them and they start to search though all the folders to find mine. "And I'll be taking my boyfriends one to, Edward Cullen he will be here next week and he's staying in the dorm with me. He's asked me to take it."

The words I say feel odd in my mouth. I haven't used the name Swan for what feels like forever but Edward and I have decided to pretend like were not married as it's more inconspicuous. Being married in college is not the norm most of the time.

The women that's sorting mine out passes me the folders but doesn't let go. "It's a bit risky you two staying in the same dorm isn't it? They don't normally allow it. What if you two break up?"

She still hasn't properly seen me and keeps trying to look under the hood she probably thinks I'm trying to hide something from her. "I assure you we won't." I tug on the folders and she finally let's go.

Our dorm is on the west block and called 4D. I open the door and walk in. It's small and not really to my tastes but it's a place to stay I guess. There's two single beds which I instantly put together. There's a small tv and two desks for each of us. There's small cupboards and I know neither of our massive amounts of clothes will fit in there. There's only one other room which is the bathroom and it's a bit grungy. I'll live. Edward and I are lucky to even have a dorm on campus as there's very few and normally most people live off campus but it's easier and better where we're joined on to the school. We can go to classes and not worry even if it's sunny. If it weren't for that we probably would have brought a small house or apartment.

I put as many clothes as I can in my small cupboard and then take a shower. When I come out I just put on one of Edwards old tops that Alice let me keep just to relax in.

I'm bored already so I pull out my laptop and put it on my desk and get ready to email everyone I know and already miss.

* * *

**Not the longest chapter ever but tell me if you like it and everything. Tell me things you want to see like I've said at the top. I hope you've enjoyed it. R&R please because I love reviews.  
Follow on twitter: Xxparamorex !**


End file.
